Tu me fais
by Lyly-chan
Summary: 1er volet de de l'arc "Tu me" Petit problème de communication chez les ninjas de Konoha  fic déjà posté une première fois mais reposté pour cause de bêtise avancé 1/3


**_Univers de Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/humour**_

_**Note :**_ Oui cette histoire je l'avais déjà mise mais suite à une mauvaise manip' je l'ai supprimé, alors voilà je la remet en demandant humblement pardon à ceux qui m'avait laissé des reviews. Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait de la peine de les avoir perdu._**  
**_

* * *

_**Tu me fais...**_

_**####**_

Dans un certain village de Konoha, dans une certaine chambre au mur jaune, dans un certain lit une créature étrange se débattait. On pouvait distinguer deux tête l'une brune l'autre blonde et huit pattes ou alors quatre bras et quatre jambe. Les mouvements de la créature se firent plus saccadés semblant monter en puissance. Des gémissements de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus pressant se firent entendre.

_ Sasu..hum... ahhh...

_ Na.. ru.. to ah.. aahhhh...

Puis se fut le silence. La créature se scinda et deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'années apparurent, l'un aussi brun que l'autre était blond. Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant quelques minutes cherchant à retrouver leur souffle et à calmer les battements plus qu'erratique de leur cœur. Puis le brun se leva entièrement nu pour rejoindre la salle de bain et le blond glissa au bord du lit pour récupérer son tee-shirt déjà trop sale, pour enlever les quelques traces de ce qu'il venait de faire sur son ventre.

D'habitude Naruto après tout cette "activité" s'endormait assez rapidement. Quelque fois alors que son partenaire se trouvait dans la salle de bain, parfois alors qu'il était encore dans la chambre et souvent avant même que la porte de son appartement ne soit complètement refermer. Mais cette fois était différente, il devait parler à Sasuke. Ce dernier rentra dans la chambre, un peu plus frais et se mit en quête de ses vêtements et accessoirement sous vêtements. L'observant, Naruto se décida à intervenir quand il eut mit son boxer et son pantalon.

_ "Alors c'est vrai vrai tu sors avec Sakura ?" Ne s'attendant pas à cela Sasuke se stoppa, pris une seconde de réflexion et lâcha platement :

_ "Vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

_ "Ça me regarde puisqu'on couche ensemble.

_ Et alors, ça te gène que je sorte avec elle ?" Sasuke posa un regard glacé sur lui, un regard incroyablement sombre, un regard... auquel Naruto ne porta aucunement attention.

_ "C'est pas que ça me gêne mais on baise ensemble et là la situation ne me plaît pas." Sasuke tiqua, Naruto savait qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'il se montre vulgaire, a fortiori pour parler de leur "relation".

_ "Qu'est ce qui ne te plait pas ? Tu voudrais que je rompe avec elle ?

_ Stop le délire ! Depuis quand on rompt pour un plan cul ? On baise certes mais...

_ Tu veux bien arrêter de jurer cinq minutes ?

_ Quoi on appel bien un chat un chat ? Nous deux c'est une histoire de fesses, je ne fais que dire la vérité, ne ?" Naruto tenta de camouflé un sourire moqueur, que le jeune homme face à lui vit très bien.

_ "Pas besoin de tomber dans le vulgaire pour être honnête.

_ Bien, je ne blesserais plus tes chastes oreilles Sasuke. Tu as une vrai relation avec Sakura et elle attendait ça depuis longtemps, alors je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir.

_ Si ce n'était pas Sakura tu voudrais qu'on arrête ?

_ Je crois que... oui. A partir du moment ou on s'engage avec quelqu'un d'autre ça change la donne. On était que deux, et on s'amusait sans faire de mal à qui que ce soit, mais la avec une troisième personne... et oui surtout si c'est Sakura... Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. C'est ma meilleur amie."

Sasuke acquiesça en s'asseyant sur le lit toujours torse nu, son-t-shirt à la main, il semblait réfléchir. Déstabilisé par son air sérieux Naruto lui lança une boutade.

_"Et pis si ça marche pas on pourra reprendre notre plan cul.

_ Plan cul, plan cul ! La faute à qui si c'est que ça ?"

Naruto resta ébahit, si ça avait été physiquement possible sa mâchoire en se serait tombé par terre. C'était si surprenant, si inattendu et surtout si... injuste !

_ "Oh mais du calme monsieur je m'habille et file plus vite que mon ombre ! De quoi tu m'accuse là ?

_ Tu n'as jamais cherché à me retenir que je sache !

_ Retenir qui ? Pour quoi ? Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de te retenir ?

_ On est chez toi je te rappel je me vois mal te retenir !

_ Et alors toi tu pouvais décider de rester ?

_ Pour me faire jeter ! J'ai pas l'habitude de m'imposer quand on veut pas de moi !

_ J'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais t'aurais pu faire le premier pas.

_ J'aurais pu mais monsieur s'endort plus vite que son ombre, non ?

_ En tant qu'Anbu tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un boulot crevant, ça alterner avec les entrainement..ben oui quand je rentre et qu'en plus on fait l'amour oui Môssieur je suis fatigué et même crever. Et puis t'aurais simplement pu dormir avec moi !

_ Et t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt !

_ Ah mais tu me fais chier Sasuke !

_ Toi aussi tu me fais chier !"

Un silence pesant retomba. Tous deux avaient entendu et tiqué sur le "faire l'amour" mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'admettrait. D'ailleurs, aucun des deux n'osa regarder l'autre. C'était si stupide. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un "problème de communication". Sasuke finit par se lever et mettre son tee shirt. Il attrapa son bandeau qui gisait encore au sol et se dirigea vers la porte. L'Uzumaki se senti perdu et fatigué mais il ne put résister à poser une dernière question. Il fallait que les choses soit clair une fois pour toute.

_ "Alors c'est bon, on arrête ?

_ Non.

_ Comment ça, non ?

_ J'ai dit non. On continueras à se voir."

Naruto était vraiment perplexe, et la fatigue se faisant de plus en plus lourde, son esprit lui semblait brumeux. L'Uchiwa était toujours dos à lui la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_ " Je te l'ai dis je ne veux pl...

_ Je vais rompre avec Sakura et la prochaine fois on dormira ensemble."

C'est un kitsune abasourdit qui vit Sasuke s'en aller, sans avoir ne serait ce que jeté un bref regard en arrière. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, Naruto eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête. Remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, il céda aux avances de Morphée sur une dernière pensée :

"Tu me fais vraiment, mais vraiment chier Sasuke."

_**Owari**_

_**

* * *

**_

J'espère que ça vous à plût vous savez quoi faire maintenant vous l'entendez il vous appel et vous ne pouvez pas lui résister il est là en bas tout seul ... le bouton des reviews ...

C'est pas de ma faute c'est la faute des médocs du doc... ok no comment...


End file.
